


Max's Tattoo

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Images, Polaroid, Short Story, Tattoo, Tattoos, render, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max wakes up with a surprise on her arm ...





	Max's Tattoo

**Max:** Chloe, did you tattoo me while I slept!?  
**Chloe:** It’s awesome, right?  
**Max:** Chloe!!!  
**Chloe:** * laughs * It’s just food coloring. Like in the past, when we made pirate tattoos.  
**Max:** Well, your skills have definitely evolved!  
**Chloe:** I know … plus I drew this motiev about 300 times before I had it tattooed.  
**Max:** * takes a selfie *


End file.
